A various kinds of fixtures are proposed for storing and/or transporting pipe materials in an aligned manner. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-505077 discloses a fixture for pipe materials. This fixture 7 includes, as shown in FIG. 7, an elongate moldings 3 on which pipe materials 1 are to be mounted. Each molding includes recesses 2 of a semicircular cross-section spaced apart a predetermined distance in its upper and lower surfaces. The fixture may includes a plurality of formed blocks 4 having the above recesses 2. The molding or formed block includes a hollow inside. An elongate web member 5 is threaded through the hollow inside. An assembly consisting of a plurality of stacked rows of such moldings 3 or blocks 4 and the web members 5 are tightly combined together by means of set bolts 6 extending vertically through the opposite ends of the web members 5, so as to form the fixture.
By using such fixture 7, a plurality of pipe materials 1 may be held in an aligned manner for storage or transportation. Thus, the pipe materials 1 may be prevented from being damaged since frictional movement therebetween and slippage thereof are restricted.